This Is How I Disappear (REWRITTEN)
by Tainted Dust
Summary: Yugi being ignored and neglected by his friends and family. He decided to leave and starts a new life... as a lead singer? WARNING: 5 OCs, Mild Language, Some What Dark. Commercial Free!


_Dear Journal,_

 _Once again, my so called "friends" yelled at me. What was I thinking and why did I ever consider them as "friends" when they only want Yami and not me? You remember Yami right? My other self, my darker half? The Yami who is better than I in looks, personality, and dueling skills?! I thought that if Yami stayed, it's going to be great but now I realized how wrong I was._

 _Everyone from my only family member to my best friends loves Yami! It's always Yami this and Yami that. What about me? "Oh it just Yugi." "What the hell you want?" "Get out of here you piece of shit!" No respect! They USED me just to get to Yami._

 _My grandpa, my one and only living family relative, forgot about me. He forgot his own grandson… He has forgotten his one and only grandson who is related to him by blood! Who does that? Why does he think he only has Yami? I'm here too!_

 _Why is everyone forgetting about me? It's like every memories and moments that we share is being replaced by Yami with me! I understood that Yami went through his own hardship and pain, but I risks my life for him, for my family, and for my friends! I was the one who endured the pain! I was the one who stood by their side when everyone turned their back on them! I was the one who protected them from the danger!_

 _I loved them! I loved them soo much. It hurts… I can't do it. I can't handle this pain anymore. It's too much… too much… you win Yami. You win._

 _I'll be going now. I'm not going to return. If they wanted me gone, then I'll be gone from their lives._

It was night by the time the boy finished writing down his thoughts and feelings. He looked outside to see the full moon. There was no stars or clouds in sight. Just the lonely moon itself in the night sky. "I know how you feel…" the boy whispered, his violet eyes filled with sorrow. For a moment, he thought about his decision before finally got up. He first checked under his mattress where the money was hidden and counted. It was enough for a one way trip just as he had hoped.

He looked under the mattress again to get his luggage and zipped it open to reveal it empty. He went to his closet and drawers to pack his clothes. Silently but slowly he lift a piece of floor board beside his bed. There he put his poems, photos of bruises and cuts he received from _**them**_ , and a blade that he secretly used when he was alone. He decided that morning to leave his blood on it for reason unknown to him. Then he put the floor board back. His black journal he written in was left on his desk. Beside it is a picture of him and the others: he was sandwich between Yami, who was giving a piece sign, and grandpa, giving a small wave to the camera. Behind them was Joey and Hiroto giving a thumb up and their arms around each other's neck. Anzu and Shizuka giving a smile. Seto, which surprisingly showed up, showed no emotion with the exception of a soft look towards his little brother, Mokuba, who was waving wilding. In the background shows rows of trees and colorful cherry blossom fluttered in the air. Everyone was smiling, except Seto, and happy. It was the day Yami gained his body and decided to stay. The millennium puzzle, Yugi's and Yami's soul room (more of Yami's soul prison), sat beside the silver frame of the picture.

The boy quietly left the room with his luggage and money, tip-toe down the hallway, and taking a peek into the two individual's room. Yami and grandpa already deep in their sleep. Confirming this knowledge did he quietly went downstairs and out the door. A few yards walk did he took one last look at the Kame Shop before disappearing into the night.

 _Goodbye forever…_

 _-The Unloved Boy_

 _Yugi_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar. I don't have anyone editing this chapter except for myself. What do you think? Did I get the Japanese name right? Onto the next chapter…**

* * *

 **Response to the reviews from** _This Is How I Disappear_ **Chapter 1** **as of February 5, 2017:**

Happyfish: *sniffles* writemore of this story soon!

 _*Hands Happyfish a tissue box* Here is the rewritten version. I hope you enjoy this._

Bluefire123: Aww, poor Yugi! Great Chapter, I can't wait to read moor. Update soon please, D.

 _Yes poor Yugi. Again, here is the rewritten version. Oh, and thank you!_

DestinyEclipsed: Oh, wow, I read a story like this so long ago. Went the same way, too. I like it, lots. (:

 _I hope I won't get sue for copyright cause I haven't read anything like this until_ Rosalka Mason _pointed out a fanfic called "_ Pieces _" by_ mapplepie. _It eerily resemble it, but I promised you I didn't know that story existed until now._

stormygirl335: awsom story update son plz ! I reealy want to know wat happened and who da voice was !1

 _Thank you!_

Lolthisisdead: YEAH I USED THE BEGINNING OF 'This Is How I Disappear' I LOVE THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND .'

 _I don't mind. Thank you for liking my story!_

Mahersal: Awe! Poor Yugi!

 _Indeed…_

FudoTwin17: Awwwwww! Poor Yugi! Why does everyone enjoy his suffering . . . including me? I'm sorry to Yugi. The poor guy never gets a break. Getting beat up, robbed, and losing his soul? It's almost like we hate him when the truth is we love him so much that we have to read these things that hurt Yugi so bad. Poor guy. I can't even imagine how much he must hurt all the time! Work harder to help him more. I don't mean to criticize you and if i am i'm sorry, but just think of poor, poor Yugi.

 _I don't know why, but god, it hard NOT to enjoy Yugi's suffering. I guess this is tough love thing? Anyway, I'm sure Yugi will be alright with time._

Rosalka Mason: You know the plot remonds me of 'Pieces' by shadowkitsune-chan but you're doing great!

 _I looked up the story and it's by_ mapplepie. _How in the world did I miss this? I promise you that I didn't know that story existed until now. I read other stories where Yugi starts a new life by joining a band while being ignored and neglected by everyone he loved. But thanks for pointing me that out._

Xtian: Nice fanfic, catch my attention when reading part of the first chapter. Hope youll finished this.

 _I AM DETERMIND TO FINISH THIS AND THE ORIGINAL! Thank you for supporting me and I will finish it! Believe it! *Winks with a smile and thumb up*_

Starlight Warrior 1092: Oh no! Poor Yugi! he's not unloved! Everyone's going to get sad and miss him, I hope. Mostly Yami, i hope! XD

 _We will see…._

Deadly Shadow: Misty "Poor Yugi... Oh my Ra Yugi I never thought you'd feel that way! I read so many books, but t-this is just so deep!"

Angel "You read darker books slave. You're just sad because your in your state of mind where anything and everything is something you need to cry about... Don't you agree manservant?"

Chase "Whatever. I still think this story is a little short with the first chapter..."

Kira "It's... Cute."

Angel "... Right... Well, whatever you say beloved?"

Kira "Yeah."

Chase "...And I'm still at the manservant way below friend stage and she's at the top of the meter?"

Angel "MWAHAHA! You're just jealous manservant!"

Chase "..."

Kira "Good story, and ignore... The slave owner or whatever over there."

 _Ha ha ha ha, thank you! I know this first chapter is short but as long as it's good, I'm happy with it! *Smiles*_


End file.
